Folie à deux
by Nesprima
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction du même nom, de l'auteur Sychronergy. "Lawliet", s'exclama le docteur Light Yagami, "Ce Mu dont tu parles n'existe pas. Il n'y a aucun Death Note. Tu es dans un hôpital. Un hôpital psychiatrique." UA. Fin alternative.
1. Chapitre 1: Folie imposée

******Folie à deux:**

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** LxLight, ambigu

**Disclaimer:** Cette fanfiction appartient à Sychronergy. Je l'ai traduite de l'anglais avec sa permission. Allez faire un tour chez l'auteur si vous connaissez un peu la langue. Les personnages de Death Note sont la propriété de Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata.

« Lawliet, » s'exclama le docteur Light Yagami, « Ce _Mu _dont tu parles n'existe pas. Il n'y a aucun Death Note. Tu es dans un hôpital. Un hôpital psychiatrique. »

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Folie imposée

Le ciel, l'enfer, le paradis, le purgatoire – l'ultime tombeau n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite pièce suffocante meublée en tout et pour tout d'un lit simple et d'un bureau.

L le savait car il était mort et était dans le lit, piégé entre des draps blancs, abandonné à attendre que la mort revienne le chercher.

Il voulait être ailleurs, être vivant. Être n'importe où plutôt que coincé entre quatre murs vides qui tentaient de l'asphyxier chaque seconde. _Cette seconde !_

Il était L, le meilleur détective au monde, et il n'aimait vraiment pas la mort.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était voir Kira, et tout les individus de son espèce, à sa place, abandonnés à ce même sort, mais il savait que tout ceux ayant usé du Death Note se rendaient, une fois morts, dans le Mu. Et le Mu, le Néant, si horrible soit-il, était assurément mieux que sa petite chambre exigüe.

Kira s'en sortait indemne alors que lui, le "meilleur détective au monde" souffrait!C'était le monde à l'envers!

L sursauta alors qu'un mur se mettait à bouger. Le mur, se trouvant être en réalité une porte, s'ouvrit sur Kira. Le jeune homme était habillé d'une chemise et d'une blouse de laborantin blanches, parfaitement repassées. Il était impeccable, comme à l'acoutumée.

L recula vivement jusqu'à être dos au mur, resserrant par reflexe sa couverture autour de lui.

« Kira... »

« Docteur Light Yagami », rectifia Kira en soupirant, comme si c'était la millième fois qu'il avait à répéter la même phrase, de la même manière, à la même personne.

« Je suis le docteur Yagami, comme je te le répète tous les jours depuis maintenant quatre ans. Je suis toujours le docteur Light Yagami, et avant que tu ne recommences, Lawliet, tu n'es pas L, le meilleur détective au monde, et tu n'es pas mort. »

« Toi... tu me détestes vraiment, n'est ce pas _Kira _? », grogna « le meilleur détective au monde », faisant apparaître une moue vicieuse sur ses lèvres, qui, il l'espérait, convaincrait le garçon de la réciprocité du sentiment.

« Tu m'as tué alors que tu étais mon seul ami. Et tu es là, devant moi, en train de me mentir. N'es-tu pas censé être dans le Mu?Pourquoi es-tu ici?...Mais tu vas sûrement encore me mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je devrais être dans le Mu pour avoir usé du Death Note et tué des milliers de personnes ? », le questionna Light.

« C'est effectivement ce qui était écrit dans le Death Note. »

« Lawliet, », s'exclama le docteur Light Yagami. « Ce _Mu_ dont tu parles n'existe pas. Il n'y a aucun Death Note. Tu es dans un hôpital. Un hôpital psychiatrique. »

Light prit une discrète inspiration tentant ainsi de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui, il le sentait, ne cessait d'accélérer sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Il aurait dû s'y habituer avec le temps, mais dans des moments comme ceux là, son coeur battait à tout rompre et il n'y pouvait rien.

L Lawliet était clairement un être brillant. Sa vive imagination aurait pu faire de lui le meilleur inventeur, auteur dramatique, ou réalisateur de tous les temps.

Malheureusement, il était victime de son intelligence, s'étant lui même plongé dans un monde imaginaire, avec un prétendu meurtrier tuant à l'aide d'un cahier.

Et lui, Light Yagami, avait fini par écoper, sans trop savoir pourquoi, du rôle de criminel de masse du monde imaginaire de Lawliet.

Light préférait de loin son métier de docteur référant de L Lawliet, à celui de meurtrier mégalomane du détective L.

Profitant du silence du jeune homme, il reprit dans une nouvelle tentative:

« Écoute!Je..., nous avons essayé toutes les méthodes possibles. Toutes. Si nous n'arrivons pas à te sortir de ce monde imaginaire, il ne nous restera plus qu'une seule solution. Nous devrons supprimer cela par _la force_. »

Seul un regard froid de la part de L lui répondit.

« Fiche le camp, Kira. »

* * *

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! » s'exclama Light.

L'exaspération avait prit le pas sur l'épuisement. L'esprit du jeune homme était complétement troublé, aucun mot ne lui venait à l'esprit pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

« Moi non plus, » acquiesça Soichiro Yagami.

Directeur du personnel et père de Light, Soichiro Yagami était en pleine relecture du dossier Lawliet.

« Il serait soit disant le meilleur détective au monde, et moi, un meurtrier pouvant tuer grâce à un cahier. Bien sûr, il a le devoir de m'attraper au nom de la Justice, » répéta Light. « Il pense que j'appartiens à son monde. C'est pourquoi il rejette ma présence avec autant de force. Rien de ce que je lui dis ne peut le convaincre du fait que je ne sois pas _Kira_, cet ami imaginaire qui l'aurait trahi. Et pour encore plus insister sur l'absurdité de tout ceci, il pense qu'il peut vivre exclusivement de sucre!

« Il est logique qu'il ai créé un scénario qui lui permette de te haïr, de te mépriser et de t'éviter, » expliqua Soichiro. « Il ne t'aime pas, ou plutôt il n'aime pas ce que tu lui dis. Il a donc créé un fantasme où tu n'aurais eu de cesse de lui mentir avant de le tuer, ce qui lui donne une très bonne raison pour ne pas accorder de crédibilité à ce que tu lui dit. Et je pense que son addiction au sucre pourrait être expliquée par son amertume. »

« L Lawliet est effroyablement astucieux. Je ne doute pas du fait qu'il pourrait être le meilleur détective du monde. Il pourrait être ce qu'il voudrait si seulement il n'était pas si profondément empêtré dans son monde. », regretta Light.

« Mais il l'est, malheureusement. Ce garçon croit être mort. », reprit Soichiro.

«Ce n'est pas le cas!», cria Light.

Light n'était pas homme à perdre son calme, même si ce n'était malheureusement plus la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait, et il le savait, pas non plus la dernière. Son self-contrôle était complètement anéanti par Lawliet.

« Il n'est pas mort mais il ne cesse de tenter de l'être ! »

L Lawliet, major de sa promotion à l'université de Tokyo était tombé de haut.

Incapable de se sortir de sa dépression, il avait fait seize tentatives de suicide avant son arrivée à l'hôpital. Deux mois plus tard, il s'était lui même enraciné dans une réalité avec un cahier au pouvoir de mort, des dieux faucheurs, et un détective.

Il était maintenant persuadé d'avoir été tué, et que la Mort reviendrait le chercher.

Depuis son hospitalisation, L Lawliet avait tenté cent-vingt-quatre suicides en seulement quatre ans. En plus de sa maladie, déjà difficilement gérable, venait s'ajouter le fait que Lawliet refusait d'être nourri avec les repas servit par le personnel de l'hôpital. En effet, le jeune homme n'acceptais aucune nourriture qui ne soit de haute qualité.

« Docteur Light Yagami, », commença Soichiro, alors que Light reprenait sa respiration et se calmait. « Si tu n'arrives pas à le soigner bientôt...nous nous verrons alors obligés de passer à l'action. »

Passer à l'action. Extraire l'incroyable monde imaginaire de L Lawliet.

_Lobotomie._

Light quitta la pièce après avoir claqué la porte.

* * *

Quand il revint lui rendre visite, une demi heure avant minuit, Lawliet s'était calmé. Light nota que les délires de L disparaissaient rapidement et sans prévenir.

Lorsqu'il oubliait le fait qu'il pensait être mort, L était un compagnon astucieux, agréable et poli. Mais L Lawliet ne pourrait jamais cessé d'être le détective L.

« L », commença Light tout en s'approchant de son patient, sa pile de dossiers en main.

Il espérait, pour la dernière fois, que rentrer dans le monde fantastique de Lawliet lui permettrait de l'en extraire.

« Light-kun, comment vas-tu ce soir ? », l'accueillit L, tapotant le lit à côté de ses genoux.

Light s'assit.

« Je vais bien. Et toi?Est-ce que tu vas bien?Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?, demanda Light.

Apparemment, il n'était pas Kira ce soir. Light se demanda brièvement qui il était pour son patient à cet instant.

_Light Yagami, quand il avait perdu la mémoire ?_

_Light Yagami, le brillant garçon pré-Death Note ?_

_Light Yagami, le médecin référant de L Lawliet ?_

Light espéra que Lawliet verrait la dernière option, même si le garçon semblait encore vouloir éviter la vérité.

« Non, je veux juste que Light-kun reste avec moi. » répondit-il tranquillement, promenant ses grands yeux noirs sur le visage du jeune homme. L prit gentiment la main de Light dans la sienne. « Light-kun est toujours mon ami, mon premier et seul ami. »

Light sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. _Il y avait des moments comme ça..._

« Et si j'étais Kira? »

_S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait. Oubli ton délire Lawliet._

« Si Light-kun était Kira, je le livrerais à la Justice, mais Light-kun sera toujours mon ami. » répliqua promptement L.

Incapable de répondre et ne sachant trop que faire, le docteur Light Yagami tira simplement L Lawliet près de lui dans une étreinte.

« Toi aussi...tu seras toujours mon ami. », chuchota Light.

A cet instant, le docteur Light Yagami souhaitait être _Kira_.

Car Kira ne pouvait échouer à les sortir de cette affaire.

* * *

**Un grand merci à Lou Celestial pour sa correction!**

**Folie à deux : **trouble psychotique (deux individus se plongent dans une réalité erronée).- Wikipédia

**Lobotomie : **opération médicale(assez effrayante) consistant à enlever une partie du cerveau. Dans le cas où l'opération serait un succès, le patient deviendrai plus...obéissant, et dans le cas où l'opération aurait échoué, direction l'au-delà!Bien sur, cette opération est interdite de nos jours!

**Voilà, premier chapitre posté. En espérant que ça ai plu! J'écris ( même si c'est une traduction...) pour la première fois une fanfic' donc si vous avez des critiques/conseils à me donner, mais aussi des questions ou des commentaires à faire passer à Sychronergy( l'auteur de cette fanfic'), n'hésitez pas je les lui traduirai. J'aimerai aussi savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, si elle vous plaît, vous semble intéressante,...**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appellera « Folie simultanée ».**

**Bonne année à tous!**

**Nesprima.**


	2. Chapter 2: Folie simultanée

**Folie à deux:**

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** LxLight ambigu

**Disclaimer:** Cette fanfiction appartient à Sychronergy. Je l'ai traduite de l'anglais avec sa permission. Allez faire un tour chez l'auteur si vous connaissez un peu la langue. Les personnages de Death Note sont la propriété de Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata.

**Note: **Un grand merci à Lou Celestial qui, depuis le chapitre 1, corrige cette fanfiction!Merci à tous ceux ayant laissé des reviews, ajouté cette fanfiction dans leur favorites, ou qui la suive!Quant aux non-logés ayant commenté, je ne peux pas vous répondre depuis les chapitres, alors les réponses sont sur mon profil (je les y laisserai sûrement jusqu'à la parution du prochain chapitre), mais si vous voulez, laissez une adresse e-mail ou un moyen de vous répondre, ce sera plus simple!En esperant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise!Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2: Folie simultanée

« Son état s'aggrave », déclara une infirmière.

Le jeune homme nota, quelque peu agacé, que les brillantes et autodéstructives illusions de son _ami_ étaient simplement rapportées à un « état ». Il entra dans la chambre, s'arrêtant seulement pour plonger son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Ses yeux, bien que magnifiques, ne dégageaient aucune chaleur. Son regard était éteint, glacé.

C'était regrettable; plus que regrettable que des milliers d'autres perdent la vie, mais même s'il savait qu'il devenait égoïste, il s'en fichait tant que le garçon dans le lit était son _ami_.

Son ami, Light Yagami.

* * *

« Light-kun, comment vas-tu ce soir? », demanda doucement le détective L, comme si parler d'une voix plus forte aurait pu ébranler la fragile conscience du jeune homme. Light ne pouvait pas le voir, L le savait. Les yeux du jeune homme, bien qu'ouverts, étaient absents, son esprit vacant dans un monde imaginaire de patients et de docteurs.

« Lawliet, »demanda Light comme s'il avait déjà posé la question des milliers de fois. « Est ce que tu vas bien?Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? ».

_Je vais bien._ T_u es le seul qui va mal_. L aurait voulu lui faire remarquer à quel point la question était inapropriée, mais il s'en abstenait. Après quatre années passées à regarder l'état de Light se détériorer, il s'y était habitué. C'était arrivé pendant l'affaire Higuchi; Light Yagami avait touché le Death Note, crié, et perdu la raison.

Pendant les deux mois qui avaient suivit sa capture, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, délirant à propos d'un soit disant Ryuk, de criminels et de tuer. Personne n'avait pu l'approcher.

En premier lieu, L avait été incroyablement énervé. Il avait déduit que, depuis qu'il avait touché le carnet (et de ce fait regagné sa mémoire), ce qui l'avait conduit à la folie, Light avait un souvenir très précis des évenements. Light Yagami était donc le premier, l'original et le véritable Kira.

Le détective était furieux de ne pas pouvoir déclarer sa victoire au disgracieux Kira.

Puis, deux mois après avoir touché le Death Note, le Light calme était revenu. Cependant, le jeune homme ne quittait plus son lit, à part pour le strict nécessaire.

Après un mois d'hésitation, de cajoleries et de réflection, L avait finalement compris que Kira s'était perdu dans une réalité fictive. Light Yagami avait créé un monde dans sa tête où il était docteur, et L, son patient. Tout ce qui était arrivé à Light jusque là était devenu une part du monde imaginaire de son malade.

Kira n'était plus de ce monde. Et c'était ennuyeux, tellement ennuyeux que l'exaspération, la pitié, la tristesse et l'anxiété dominaient maintenant l'ésprit du détective.

L avait réalisé qu'il avait perdu son seul ami.

« Non, je voulais juste voir Light-kun », lui répondit-il.

L sortit, tirant doucement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Durant les quatres interminables dernières années, L n'avait pu se concentrer sur aucune affaire. Des terroristes avaient envoyé des menaces destinées à stopper le paisible traité qui unissait l'Amérique à la Russie, mais cela ne lui importait que très très peu. En fait, il pensait égoistement que si des milliers de personnes souffraient comme lui, alors il devrait se sentir mieux.

« L », l'interpella Watari.

« Oui Watari? », lui répondit le détective, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

« Cela fera maintenant quatre ans que les conditions de Light-kun ne se sont pas améliorées. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? »

Watari avait été, et était encore la seule personne qui pouvait espérer de L des explications ou des justifications. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait posé la question, le jeune homme l'aurait juste ignoré, attendant qu'il parte, casse le mur de rage, ou crie jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme arrive.

« Je ne sais pas. À part toi et moi, personne n'a réalisé que Light-kun était _Kira_. Mais son père a donné son accord, je peux le garder pour toujours sous ma garde. » En effet, quand les options concernant le futur de Light étaient soit L, soit un asile, Soichiro n'avait pas eu trop de mal à choisir. « Mais il lui est pénible de se déplacer, et je n'aime pas trop être pris pour un patient sur le point de se faire lobotomiser. »

« Light ne supporte définitivement pas ton intelligence », songea Watari.

L savait que la présence de Light déplaisait beaucoup à Watari, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Le détective savait que Light retrouverait un jour son brillant esprit. Et quand ce jour viendrait, ils seraient ensemble; amis, partenaires spirituels, âmes soeurs, ils seraient tout l'un pour l'autre, ensemble, pour toujours.

« Je ne sais pas comment extraire sa démence. » murmura L, laissant apercevoir une fraction de seconde de faiblesse dont seul Watari était autorisé à être témoin. Etant dans sa position assise, il serra ses genoux. « Il n'a pas seulement enfermé la réalité au loin, mais il l'a verrouillée à double tour en la faisant passer pour la démence d'une autre personne. Son malade mental, Lawliet. Délires au plus haut degré. Voilà qui lui donne une raison parfaite de rejeter la réalité, comme tout ce que je pourrais lui dire. »

Trois ans et dix mois plus tôt, après avoir écrit un rapport intensif sur l'enquête et brûlé le Death Note, L avait impulsivement révélé son nom à Kira.

« Mon nom est L Lawliet », avait-il murmuré toutes les heures, espérant que cette information cruciale qui à une époque avait poussée Light à user de milles astuces afin de la posséder, parviendrait à le sortir de ses rêveries. À la place, le patient _L Lawliet_ avait vu le jour.

« Toutes ces brisures avec la réalité sont probablement dues à son intelligence schématique. Son intelligence s'est retournée contre lui. Pourtant, il a tout de même conservé le souvenir du Death Note », observa Watari.

« Pas la mémoire. Il ne se souvient pas des véritables événements relatifs au Death Note. Il l'a retenue sous la forme d'une partie du délire de son patient Lawliet ». L lui même n'avait aucun souvenir du Death Note, il croyait juste à l'existence de l'objet grâce au rapport détaillé qu'il avait écrit dans le but même de pouvoir s'en rappeler.

« C'est bien dommage que nous ne puissions le soumettre à la lobotomie qu'il projette de te donner dans son hôpital imaginaire. »

« Je ne tolérerai aucun acte de ce genre. Jamais. »

« L, tu es adulte; tu es le meilleur détective au monde. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui arriverai à faire face à cela, ce serai toi. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas là pour te diriger à moins que ta santé ne soit compromise, mais je remarque une diminution progressive de ton travail ainsi que l'augmentation d'apathie dans ton attitude. »

L et Watari ne se verraient jamais les yeux dans les yeux sur ce sujet, L le savait. Et, avec Watari, on ne pouvait pas espérer gagner un débat en exigeant le dernier mot.

Alors, L fit quelque chose d'encore plus immature; il ignora le vieil homme jusqu'à ce que la lettre gothique W ne s'efface de l'écran.

* * *

Quand il revint lui rendre visite, une demi-heure avant minuit, Light avait prit une douche, lavé ses cheveux et était retourné au lit. Malgré l'absence de prise en compte de la réalité, Light se souvenait de l'hygiène de base. Se laver comme d'habitude le rendait plus perceptif et évéillé, L le savait. Néenmoins, Light Yagami ne pouvait cesser d'être le Docteur Light Yagami.

Light fut celui qui acceillit L cette fois, envoyant directement une onde de joie dans le coeur du détective.

« L, L Lawliet. »

Même sa voix était plaisante, et beaucoup, beaucoup plus saine. Incapable de maintenir son habituel visage impassible, L glissa ses mains en dehors de ses poches et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Light. Il n'était pas sûr de devoir parler.

« Light-kun. »; s'il fallait dire quelque chose, c'était la chose la plus sure à dire.

« Où suis-je...Pourquoi es-tu là? »

L ne savait pas comment répondre.

_Light pensait-il encore être dans un hôpital psychiatrique en tant que Docteur Light Yagami?_

_Light pensait-il encore que Lawliet était son patient et que tout venait de l'imagination hyperactive de ce dernier?_

_Light avait-il finalement accepté la réalité du détective L et du Light Yagami malade?_

« Light-kun est ici avec moi », lui répondit finalement Lawliet, cherchant un signe quelconque dans les yeux de Light. Son coeur s'accélera lorsqu'il vit quelque chose de vivant et d'alerte dans son regard. « Je suis ici car Light-kun est mon ami. Mon premier et seul ami. »

Light, dans une rare démonstration d'émotion, prit la main de L dans la sienne. Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre, simplement.

L réalisa que jamais il n'avait espéré que quelque chose se produise autant qu'à ce moment précis; et il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait. L serra plus fort la main de Light, se demandant ce qu'il allait dire par la suite.

« Et si j'étais Kira? »

Tu es Kira pensa L. Mais Kira était une affaire maintenant classée, vieille de quatre ans. Quand les morts avaient cessées, tout le monde avait accepté la capture d'Higuchi comme solution. Personne ne se souciait des détails. Personne, à part L, qui était attaché à la condition de Light.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Et je m'en préoccupe juste un peu moins. »

La réponse ressemblait massivement à une réponse qu'aurait donné le Light Yagami d'il y a quatre ans.

Incapable de répondre et ne sachant trop que faire, le détective L tira simplement Light près de lui dans une étreinte. il n'était pas sûr de l''état mental du garçon, mais s'il reconnaissait Kira, alors la vérité devait avoir un peu repris la place par rapport à l'univers fictif dans l'esprit de son patient.

L était vraiment, vraiment heureux de tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir de Light. C'était une _amélioration._

* * *

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une amélioration qui sera au final à son détriment, ou bien qui fera avancer les choses dans le bon sens, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que quelque chose est arrivé », observa le Docteur Light Yagami.

« Quelque chose...? », le questionna Soichiro.

« Le patient L Lawliet semble refouler sa mort imaginaire. La semaine dernière, il a créé un nouveau scénario où Kira est devenu fou à la place de l'avoir tué. » Light fit une pause. « Il semble aussi avoir une meilleure vision de la réalité. Il a reconnu quelques formes de problèmes mentaux, et ma profession, bien qu'il ai attribué le problème mental à Kira, et imaginé le Docteur Yagami en tant que création de Kira. »

« Bien, mais la question importante reste; a-t-il stoppé ses tentatives de suicide? »

« Il va un peu mieux à ce propos, il semble croire que son malade Kira ira bien aussi longtemps qu'il sera autorisé à jouer le Docteur Light Yagami. Il est donc très très heureux en ma présence, et suit toutes mes instructions. »

« Si les tentatives du patient se stoppent, la lobotomie ne sera plus nécessaire. »

« Formidable. C'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais décidé de te voir. »

Que ce changement soit dû ou non à l'esprit perspicace de Lawliet dans le but d'éviter la lobotomie, c'était une _amélioration_.

Le Docteur Light Yagami ajusta sa cravate, et quitta le bureau de son père.

Cette fois, la porte ne claqua pas violemment derrière lui.

* * *

Voila deuxième chapitre enfin posté.

Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard, je ne pensais pas prendre autant de temps. Le chapitre trois, « Mind over Matter », viendra plus rapidement, ne vous inquiétez pas. :)

A la fin de ce chapitre, l'auteur avait proposé deux possibilités quant à la suite de l'histoire, je vous les propose donc également.

**A)** Light perds la raison après avoir touché le Death Note (et retrouvé la mémoire), et il est celui qui a créé un univers imaginaire où il est docteur et où la véritable réalité a été transformée en une part du délire de son patient. Dans ce cas, tous le chapitre 1 appartient au délire de Light, et la grande majorité du chapitre 2 est la réalité. Toute l'affaire relative au Death Note est donc réelle, mais Light se la représente comme une invention de L.

**B)** L est interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique et Light est son docteur réferant; toute l'affaire relative au Death Note, le détective L et Kira n'existent pas et sont seulement une part du délire de Lawliet. Dans ce cas, tous le chapitre 1 est la réalité, et la plus grande partie du chapitre 2 appartient au délire de L.

Alors, laquelle pensez vous être la bonne?

En éspérant que vous ayez aprécié.

A bientôt,

Nesprima


End file.
